


Two Percent

by milfordb



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfordb/pseuds/milfordb
Summary: D.Va has an incident out on the battlefield, one that brings up memories of old trauma. She keeps up a happy face, but Reinhardt is the only one who can see how she really feels.





	Two Percent

Just like every time.

Activate the boosters.

Flip the switches to overcharge the reactor.

Then eject and take cover.

Hana had done it dozens, if not hundreds, of times previously. Every time it was flawless. She would gracefully backflip out of her mech, her pistol drawn before her feet even touched the ground.

The fact that M.E.K.A. suits were originally unmanned meant that certain situations were never considered. Such as what happens when a pilot ejects from a suit as something strikes it. Something like a missile. Something that disrupts the delicate and precise ejection process. Something that when engineers were informed of it, they said it was a "one in a million" chance of occurring.

When the suit is struck while a pilot is ejecting, it can cause them to slide to the left or right, colliding with the walls, slowing their escape. Ejection is already a very precise operation, as the hatch on the back of the suit will slam shut immediately after a pilot leaps out.

Sometimes, if the timing is incorrect, the hatch can close on a pilot's arm.

It can close harshly, breaking the pilot's arm, and popping back open, releasing the pilot as they land and roll on the ground, now likely in range of the explosion. Or the hatch can trap them as the suit flies towards it's target.

The former has a survival rate of two percent. The latter has a survival rate of zero.

In the mere seconds Hana had, all of this went through her head she felt the concussive blast against the side of her mech. She thought about it as the hatch slammed down on her forearm, making her drop her pistol inside of her mech as it yanked her along. In those seconds, Hana's mind flashed back to the last time she saw it happen.

The hatch popped back open enough to release Hana's arm and she dropped into the dirt, rolling and clutching it to her abdomen. As she stopped, she looked and saw her mech in the final moments before it's self-destruction.

Hana held her breath, as she knew she was within range.

The instant before the explosion a blue translucent barrier popped into her vision, protecting her from the explosion. If Hana had looked up she would've seen Reinhardt standing next to her, yelling at her, asking if she was okay.

Hana didn't look up. She was curled up on the ground, hyperventilating, her pupils constricted as tears were streaming down her face.

Two percent.

\- - - - -

"You're lucky to be alive," Mercy said, walking back towards Hana, tapping on the tablet in her hands.

Hana only kept staring down at the floor. Her arm was wrapped in a cast and pressed against her abdomen in a black sling. Her suit was unzipped halfway and tied around her waist, leaving her in a plain white tank top. She could see the charred, black marks on one of the legs from where her boosters had singed the material. The room smelled of rubbing alcohol. The only sounds she could hear were Mercy's footsteps, the crinkling of the paper underneath where she sat, and the buzz of fluorescent lighting above her.

Mercy turned the tablet towards Hana, zooming in the image. Hana looked up and saw an x-ray of her forearm with an ugly break in the middle. "Your radius and ulna are both fractured. Fortunately surgery won't be necessary, but you'll be in that cast for at least four to six weeks."

Hana frowned, and looked away.

Mercy tapped on the tablet, bringing up a new x-ray image. "Your shoulder was dislocated as well. Once again, surgery won't be necessary but it's going to be a tough recovery. It will be close to twelve weeks before it'll be repaired, but it may be longer as we can't start physical therapy until your arm fully heals."

Hana shut her eyes in frustration, gritting her teeth quietly.

"I'm prescribing you some painkillers to help you through the next week. For now, you are keep your arm in that sling as much as possible. That means no videogames in your downtime, no matter what." Mercy set a small bottle of pills on the table. Hana's eyes darted over to them for a moment, then she went back to looking at the floor.

"Ms. Song?" Hana looked up at Mercy, who had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? Do you understand my instructions?"

Hana took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes she had a smirk on her face. "Of course! I'll be back on my feet and back out there in no time!"

Mercy smiled. "That's the attitude to have!"

Hana scooped up the bottle of pills and slid off the table onto her feet. "Thanks, doc!" She then left the infirmary as quickly as her aching body would allow her.

She walked along the hallways of the base, the pill bottle jostling in her hand. Thankfully, the corridors were empty.

"D.Va! Hey!"

Mostly.

Hana winced and turned around she saw Lucio jogging to catch up to her. His normally happy demeanor was replaced with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at Hana's arm. "I heard about what happened today. You need anything? Need me to do anything, or get you any-"

"Lucio, I'm fine!" Hana said, forcing a smile. "I'm a soldier, it's all part of the job. So I'm a little banged up! No biggie!" She flexed her other arm. "I'll be back before you know it!"

Lucio smiled. "Alright, but you know if you need anything I'm here, right?"

Hana made a dismissive wave with her hand. "Of course, of course. I just gotta get to my room for now. Doctor's orders, ya know?"

"I gotcha. Just hit me up later, okay?"

"You got it!"

Lucio turned and walked the opposite direction as Hana's smile quickly dissolved. She continued down the hallway until she got to her room. She tapped on the panel next to the door, causing it to open. Walking inside, Hana turned to the panel on the wall, and tapped away on it until the screen read "DOORBELL SILENCED." With a sigh, she set the bottle of pills on a nearby table, and pulled off her suit, wadding it up and throwing it into the corner. Rummaging through her drawer, she took out a pair of sleeping pants, and sat down on the bed, struggling to pull them on with only one hand. As she got them on, she laid down carefully.

She stared at the ceiling. The day's events kept running through her head. She kept trying to find what she did wrong. Trying to find the failure point.

Activate the boosters.

Flip the switches to overcharge the reactor.

Then eject and take cover.

She did everything perfectly, and she still was almost killed.

Hana was snapped out of her stupor when she heard a distinct thudding on her door. Her room was soundproofed from the inside out, mainly so that she would not be disturbed while she was streaming. But there was only one person whose huge hands were able to knock loud enough that she could hear.

Hana slowly got to her feet, and shuffled across the carpeted floor to the doorway. She pressed on the panel, and it slid open.

Even outside his armor Reinhardt was enormous. He had a plain black t-shirt on and black pants, and clutched in his arm were several silver beverage cans.

"Hana," he said, his voice uncharacteristically hushed. "I am glad to see you are okay."

Hana smiled weakly. "If you can call it that."

"May I come in? I have brought you green tea."

Hana stepped aside, and Reinhardt ducked down, entering the room. Hana shut the door as he sat cross-legged next to her bed.

"I've been telling people I'm not bothered by it," Hana said as she walked back over. Even as she sat down on the bed, Reinhardt was taller than her while sitting. "Nobody's picked up on how much of a lie that is."

Reinhardt popped open the top of one of the cans and handed it to Hana. "Almost everyone."

Hana took a sip of the cold tea, the taste being the only relaxing feeling she'd had that day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reinhardt asked.

Hana hesitated and took another sip.

"That's okay. Don't want to bring up bad memories."

"N-no, it's fine." Hana pulled her legs up underneath herself on the bed. "What happened today, happened before."

"Where?"

"Back home. It was during a battle where our mecha-to-mecha communications were down, so we were relying on our commanders to communicate with each other." Hana clutched the can of tea, her hand trembling. "I was boosting between some trees when... when..."

Hana felt Reinhardt's large hand gently touch hers, steadying it. She closed her eyes.

"His name was Seon Min. We were friends, kind of."

"Squadmate friends, yes?"

Hana nodded. "The kind that you get close to because of your time in battle."

"I have had so many of those," Reinhardt said, wistfully.

"When I was flying, I burst through some leaves, just as Seon Min was activating his self destruct. My suit collided with his, and disrupted his ejection." Hana's eyes shut tightly. "The hatch closed on his arm. He was dragged along with his mech into the explosion." She let go of the can, and it hit the floor, spilling. "Even in my suit, I could hear his screaming. I could hear his screaming fading away then being cut off by the explosion." She was shaking, and tears were streaming down her face.

Reinhardt shifted himself closer, putting his arm around Hana's body. She leaned towards him, sobbing into the shoulder of his shirt. "It wasn't your fault, Hana."

Hana's eyes shut tightly as she clinched up.

"I know that is only a small comfort. But it's the best thing people like you and I can tell ourselves."

Hana sighed, wiping her eyes. "I know. Every time you tell me that it's like hearing it for the first time."

"And I'll repeat it as much as you need me to."

Hana looked over at Reinhardt, who was smiling. She leaned forward and put her good arm around his head and neck.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course." Reinhardt picked the spilled can up off the carpet, setting it upright. "Do you need me to leave you be?"

"That... is actually the last thing I need right now."

"Then I won't be going anywhere!" Reinhardt bellowed, triumphantly putting his fists on his hips.

Hana chuckled, then rubbed her chin in thought. "You know, I have an idea."

\- - - 

The stream feed came up, and Hana could be seen sitting in her room, smiling from ear to ear. She had her pink facepaint on, and her headset.

"Hey gamers! D.Va here! Glad you all could make the stream today! But before we get started, I got some bad news."

She slid backwards in her seat, revealing her sling.

"I had a little mishap today unfortunately. And it looks like I'm not gonna be able to play for a while. But don't you worry! While the streaming schedule may be a little infrequent, I've got some great special guests lined up for you all! Starting today with my good friend and squadmate, Reinhardt!"

Reinhardt leaned into view, his waving hand blocking the camera almost entirely. "Hello!" he bellowed.

"From what I've been told, Rein here hasn't played games in a while."

Reinhardt scoffed. "Are you suggesting I can not keep up?" He pounded his chest in defiance. "Just try me!"

"Alright," Hana said, reaching offscreen. She came back and handed him a game controller, which to her was normal sized. To him, it was comically small. Reinhardt carefully took it, his entire thumb enveloping the left side.

"Is this a joke?" he said. "Are you intentionally giving me a child's controller?"

Hana started laughing. "Oh, this is gonna be great."


End file.
